That will teach you not to tease me next time
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Dean's husband has been teasing him all night during dinner. Dean takes it upon himself to teach Cas a lesson when they get back home.


**A/N: SO I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON TWO OTHER STORIES, BUT I'M PROCRASTINATING AND I HAD THIS SCENE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME NOW, SO HERE WE ARE. ENJOY SOME MINDLESS SMUT, Y'ALL.**

 **ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ANY AND ALL MISTAKES.**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

Dean opened the door to his house and pulled his husband in with him, hard and horny as fuck. The bastard had been teasing him all evening and had made him come in his pants once already in the restaurant. Thank God for excellent poker faces and Dean's ability to have silent orgasms, no one found out that he had a vibrator stuffed up his ass, buzzing away right at his prostate, controlled by his very lovely husband.

Now, they were home after a long evening, both of them slightly tipsy and very horny. Dean shut the door behind them and pushed Cas against the door as he slammed their bodies together with force. They were joined from their knees to their chests and Dean rolled his hips, rubbing both their erections together with force. They stood there, rutting against each other and making out aggressively when Cas panted into his mouth,

"Fuck, Dean! I'm so close. Don't – don't stop!"

Just like that, Dean moved away from Cas with a smirk on his face. "Now, we can't have that happening, can we? No, Cas, I have plans for you. Plans that include you being punished for what you did today."

Dean could see the shiver that ran down Cas' body at his words. He knew that as much as Cas enjoyed having control over Dean during sex, he enjoyed being bossed around as well. Thankfully for him, Dean was what they called a switch in the BDSM world, and he didn't hesitate in taking the reins and getting what he wanted. Tonight he planned to make Cas pay for his actions, and he made sure Cas knew it.

It had been Cas' idea that Dean should wear the new plug they had gotten, but Dean hadn't known that it was a vibrating butt plug, so he knew that when Cas turned on the vibrations for the first time, he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. And now, it was time for punishment. He dragged Cas into their bedroom and told him,

"Strip. And don't move until I tell you to." Without looking back to see of Cas was doing what he was told to, Dean went out to the kitchen and brought back with him one of the dining chairs. It would be perfect for what he had planned for Cas tonight.

When he returned to the room, Cas was standing naked in front of the bed. Slowly stroking himself. Dean saw that and immediately slapped his hand away.

"Did I tell you that you could touch yourself? Now sit on this chair, and do not touch yourself. Spread your legs more. Yes that's better. Hold your hands behind the back of the chair."

Now Cas was straddling the chair with his back resting against the back of the chair. His legs were behind the front legs of the chair, and his cock was on full display, hard, leaking and curving slightly towards his stomach. His hands were behind him and there was a blush on Cas' face that went down to his chest. The sight was all he could so to stop himself from biting on one of Cas' nipples. Cas yelped at the sudden nip but otherwise didn't move.

"Good boy." Dean said, happy that Cas could stay still. He then went to the cupboard and took out the rope that they kept there, and began to tie Cas up. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair, his chest was tied against the back of the chair and his arms tied behind his back. Cas was completely at his mercy.

"Now" Dean drawled as he turned the chair towards their bed. "Since you enjoy it so much to see me have orgasms without you touching me, that's exactly what you will do. You will watch me as I slowly strip out of my clothes, and take care of my boner, looking at you all tied up for me, wanting desperately to touch me and for me to touch you. You are not allowed to speak unless I tell you to say something. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir. We are clear."

"Good boy. Now, what's your safe word?"

"Grace, sir."

"Very good, Cas. You can say this anytime you want to and we will stop immediately, no matter what. No, don't give me that look. I know that you know this but I will continue to remind you every time we do this. Now shut your mouth like a good boy and enjoy the show you wanted."

Dean began to slowly open the buttons of his shirt, watching as Cas' eyes became darker with lust at every inch of skin that was revealed. He could see that Cas was dying to touch him, get his hands on his skin, so he moved his palms across his chest and stomach, pinching at his nipples, as he knew that Cas would do. He could see Cas' dick throbbing at the sight and he knew that he had to be desperate to touch him – Cas loved exploring Dean's body both with his hands and his mouth.

After another pinch to his nipples, he moved his hands down to the fly of his jeans and slowly opened the button and zip, teasing Cas with what was underneath – or rather what wasn't. Dean had gone commando that night, but Cas didn't know it yet. Dean knew as soon as Cas noticed the lack of underwear – the hitch in Cas' breath was audible in the otherwise silent room, and Cas moaned deep in his chest that made Dean's dick twitch, still trapped in his jeans.

Making slow work of his jeans, Dean chucked them off and stood naked in front of Cas. He could see Cas getting desperate for touch. Either to touch Dean, or have Dean touch him. Cas was panting heavily and his dick was swollen and red, seemingly ready to burst at any second at the slightest touch. Cas was trying to move his hips but the ropes restricted his movement. All in all, Cas made a very arousing sight for Dean.

Dean bent down in front of Cas and went to his knees, close enough to suck his cock, but doing nothing more than breathing on it. Cas whined and begged Dean to touch him, or suck him, anything; but Dean didn't. He laughed breathily and said, "See, Cas. This is what you get for being a tease. Now sit back and watch me tease you too."

With a soft kiss to the inside of Cas' thigh, Dean got up and settled back on their bed. He took out the lube and a vibrator from the bedside drawer. This vibrator was special because it was the mold of Cas' dick. Cas must have recognized it because he redoubled his efforts to move hips in a desperate attempt for any sort of friction on his dick.

Dean put a pillow under his hips and settled back against the headboard. He then proceeded to run his palms over his torso and thighs, pinching his nipples and teasing his cock. Soon, he wrapped his hand around himself and his hips lifted off the bed in pleasure. His other hand worked open the bottle of lube and he poured some over his fingers, slipping one finger in his hole.

He continued to stroke himself lightly – not enough for him to get off but enough to keep him hard and wanting – while he prepped himself. When he was ready, he teased his hole with the vibrator, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Cas'. By this time, both Cas and Dean were a constant litany of each other's names and Dean couldn't wait longer to slip the toy in his hole.

He turned on the vibrations and slowly teased the toy in – pushing it in an inch before taking it back out and thrusting it in again harder. Soon the toy was buried in Dean's ass to the hilt and vibrating against his prostate. Dean moaned loudly and gripped the base of his dick to stave off the impending orgasm.

When the danger of the orgasm passed over, Dean began to thrust the toy in him, hard and fast, with a near continuous babble of _Fuck! Cas!_ And _Oh sweet Jesus, Yes! Right there, baby!_ Over the noise of his blood rushing in his ears, he heard Cas moan at the sight.

"Fuck, Dean please touch me! Let me touch you please! Come for me, Dean! Oh God please!"

Dean knew he was getting close again. So he took out the toy from his ass and turned off the vibrations. He slowly jacked himself off and turned to Cas.

"You like that, baby? You like me fucking myself on the copy of your dick? Using it the way I want to use you? Fuck, baby you look so hot like this, all sweaty and hard for me, desperate for my touch. You want me to suck you off, Cas? Do you want to see my lips stretched around your fat cock, drool all over my chin, taking you all the way in, chocking on you?"

Instead of sucking Cas off directly, Dean wiped the toy and began to suck it off, moaning around the girth of it, enjoying the way his lips spread around the toy. He slowly shuffled across the bed towards Cas, still sucking on the replica of his husband's dick, while his husband managed to look more and more debauched by the second. When he got close to Cas, he threw away the vibrator and stood in front of Cas, his dick close enough to tease, but far enough that Cas couldn't get his mouth on it.

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to his husband's parted mouth, licking in, but withdrawing fast enough that Cas didn't have the time to respond. He heard Cas' frustrated groan and began to jerk himself off, standing right there in front of Cas.

He watched as Cas' eyes grew impossibly darker and his pupils dilated more than Dean knew was possible, all the while his gaze remained on the head of Dean's dick as it disappeared in the tunnel of his fist.

"God, baby, you look so hot like this! I could keep you like this forever and come just looking – _FUCK_ – looking at you. Shit, I'm so close Cas. Gonna – gonna come all over you! _Oh fuck, Cas!_ "

Dean pointed his dick downwards as he came, his come spilling all over Cas' lower stomach and dick. Dean nibbled at his husband's shoulder and neck at he came down from his orgasm, and seeing the mess he made all over Cas' dick made his own twitch in a failed attempt to get hard again.

"Fuck, baby. Do you want to fuck me? Want me to untie you and ride your dick until you spill inside of me?"

At Cas' answering moan, Dean turned around and grabbed the base of Cas' dick to position it and in a swift motion, he sat down on his dick, without giving any warning to Cas. God, the real thing felt so much better than the silicone toy he played with earlier!

No sooner had he taken Cas all the way to the hilt, he felt Cas' dick swell and Cas' body go rigid as he came inside him with a deafening shout of _Dean!_ Dean clenched his muscles as he milked the orgasm out of Cas and gave him a few moments to come down before getting up and getting a washcloth to clean them up. When he returned with the cloth, Cas had passed out – ether from the intensity of his orgasm, or the exertion of their scene. Dean smiled as he cleaned him up and untied the ropes, massaging Cas to ensure blood flow into his wrists and ankles.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas' forehead and carried him to the bed, laying him down on his side and covering him up, before he went to bring a bottle of juice and a chocolate for Cas to have once he woke up. He crawled on to the bed and situated himself behind Cas, wrapping up the smaller man in his arms, back to chest. He felt Cas wiggle a bit and grumble something that he couldn't make sense of. Yeah, Cas was well and truly fucked out, Dean thought to himself with a chuckle.

He kissed the back of Cas' neck and whispered into the silent room. "That will teach you not to tease me next time."

* * *

 **I CAN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO ADD THE LINK, BUT FEEL FREE TO ASK FOR THE LINK OF HOW I IMAGINED CAS TO BE TIED UP :D**


End file.
